


Nothing but a broken promise left behind

by Yellowspider



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Not A Fix-It, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowspider/pseuds/Yellowspider
Summary: Tony might've lost more in the snap than the team knows.
Relationships: Nebula & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Nothing but a broken promise left behind

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add to the pile of story's about Tony losing Peter in the snap and the team not knowing.  
> Hope you like it!

Steve just felt so angry and sad, or maybe just lost. He lost so many in the battle everyone had.

Then there was Tony Stark. He came stumbling out of space just to fall into the safe arms of his lover and right next to her was his best friend waiting. How was that fair when they’d all lost so much?

When Tony stumbled out of the ship he heard him mumble something about losing so he responded that they’d all lost, not just him.

A day later and they’re discussing what happened with the lady from space. Carol, he thinks. The vanished showing on pictures in front of them. He sees Tony’s eyes linger on one of the pictures just a bit longer but he doesn’t think anything of it.

Tony’s different in a way, not like before. He just sits in his room refusing anyone to come in but the people he trusts most, for some reason that included Nebula. Steve usually didn’t even get the chance to be in the same hallway as Tony’s room before someone was leading him away.

Some of the team members swear they heard something that sounded like a room being trashed, others swore they heard a child laughing.

Most of the team believed Tony had started drinking again and Steve had considered it at first but no one ever takes any alcohol with them in the room and Tony never comes out.

One time when Steve was in the kitchen for a glass of water at 2 am he heard the laughter too. It was soft and light, the laughter of a child.

He followed the sound to Tony’s room and slowly pushed the door open just a little bit. There he saw Tony half asleep looking at a video that played on a hologram.

_“Mr Stark! Mr Stark! You will never belive what happened today… I saved this lady’s cat and she bought me a churro!! A churro Mr Stark! Man I love churros. Anyway see you later!”_

Another video started.

He could see the kid and Tony in the lab, passing tools back and forth. _“Mr Stark could you hand me the screwdriver.” “We’re back to Mr Stark now kiddo? Dad was just a one-time thing than?”_

The kid blushed and Steve almost chocked on air. Dad?

The next video is nothing special just the kid rambling again but now instead of ‘Mr Stark' it was dad.

Steve could see Tony opening his eyes a little but decided that his little spot by the door was just out of sight.

Yet another video started playing.

This time it was dark but he could still see the kid coming into a bedroom.

 _“Dad?” “Pete? What are you doing up? It’s 2am?” “Nevermind it’s stupid.” “No, come here.”_ The boy crawled into the bed next to Tony.

 _“Did you have another nightmare?”_ the boy clutched Tony even closer. Tony kissed his forehead.

 _“It's okay, you’re safe. You’re safe right here"_ The boy looked up at him.

 _"You have to promise it to me"_ the boy whispered _"I promise, I swear" " it'll only count if it's pinky promised"_ the boy said holding his pink out. Tony hooked his pink with the boy's _"I pinky promise bambi" "I love you dad" "I love you too Peter"_

The video ended and he could just hear Tony’s whisper of “I'm sorry I couldn’t keep you safe" before he left his spot at the door to return to his room.

There was a story behind this Steve thought to himself. He promised to remember the videos but the next day all he could think about was how to get the others back. Stark should be helping them regardless.

The first time Tony came out of his room was for the mandatory meeting to make plans for the second round of fighting.

30 minutes later and they still weren’t getting anywhere, Stark wasn’t helping at all. He was just staring at them without saying anything. Suddenly Stark spoke.

“Are we actually going to make plans today or can I go back to my room?"

How could he say that, when he had lost so little.

It seems Clint agrees with him speaking up. “Get over yourself already Stark! So you almost died, so did we. Only we didn’t have the luxury of being traded for a stone, no we actually had to fight. Had to lose the people we love!”

Steve’s mind flashed back to a light laugh and a whispered promise but he quickly dismissed the thoughts.

Tony looked a little surprised but was quick to cover it up. “Yeah well I didn’t ask for Strange to save me alright! In fact I rather would’ve died!” Some in the room were silent at this and Nebula the blue alien from space just looked understanding.

Before Steve could say something Clint was already talking again. “Now is not the time for your ego to get in the way again Stark. I need to get my family back and like it or not you’re going to help me.”

“I know how you feel but threatening won’t help.”

Clint scoffed. “You know how I feel!? Really Stark? I don’t think you do actually. In fact I don’t think you’re even capable of feeling like this.”

“I need to step out" “Tony-" “Not right now Rhodey” Tony dissapeared from the room.

“What was he thinking, he knows how I feel. Yeah right. As if!” Clint mumbled.

Pepper walked into the room just as Nebula started to speak. “He lost too you know.” “Yeah right. As if everyone he loves isn’t here right now.”

‘Maybe not’ The voice in his head said. ‘The boy in the video.’

“He lost his son" Nebula said. Wait. Does she mean the boy from the videos? At the looks of confusion she continued.

“You know the kid with the Spider powers.”

“ She means Spider-man.” Pepper spoke up “His name was Peter.” She looked sad and tired.

“Okay well Peter than. He lost him. Held him as he dissapeared in his arm. Begging not to go. After the boy was gone I could basically hear him wishing it was him not his son.”

Steve was still confused.

“When he arrived Tony said something to me.” He clears his throat. “I thought he said something about the fact that we lost but..”

“He said he lost his kid. And you responded that you all lost.” Pepper said.

“We did all lose!”

“Maybe, but that’s not what he needed to hear. You’re so blinded by the fact that you lost people, that you didn’t even consider he might had too.”

He did consider it. ‘Not really’ that voice in his head again. ‘You saw the video but you didn’t do anything with it.’ Maybe he should’ve tried harder.

“Pepper, Nebula I-"

“Don’t. Mr Rogers.” “We are going to leave now and we’re taking Tony with us. Rhodey you can come if you want.” He nodded.

“Pepper, Rhodey please wait! We can figure this out.”

“I'm really sorry Mr Roger’s. We’ve got a kid to save.”

He desperately tried to find words to say as they started walking away.

“Goodbye Mister Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Love <3 K.W.


End file.
